


Foregone Conclusions, Part II

by LiberalPartyInMyPants



Series: The Josh and Donna Moments We All Wish We Had [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalPartyInMyPants/pseuds/LiberalPartyInMyPants
Summary: This part takes place during Season 7, Episodes 16 & 17, "Election Day, Part I and II""He was aimlessly flipping through pages of exit poll numbers, trying to gain control of his thoughts, when he became vaguely aware that Donna was talking to him about taking a walk. He didn’t understand right away but there was no mistaking that “or something…”. His eyebrows shot up at the prospect of having sex with her for the third time in 12 hours. He dropped the stack of papers and once again, scurried after the woman of his dreams."
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: The Josh and Donna Moments We All Wish We Had [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 12:00 p.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

He was being crazy. The longer the day went on, the more she regretted not having the chance to talk this morning. She knew that they had both compartmentalized what happened last night, which is exactly what they needed to do. But the problem with Josh was his complete inability to function in a healthy way as long as he was avoiding an issue. The way he was acting now is what you got when you combined his pathological avoidance thing with his obsessive-compulsive need to fix everything. If they had talked this morning, she could have put him at ease, told him that it was okay for them to compartmentalize, that they could figure it out later. They could have both carried on in peace. But instead, Josh was behaving as if he had an exposed raw nerve.

She wryly observed him throughout the day. First, trying to shake himself from the post-coital fog that surrounded them. Then, overcompensating for his lack of focus by hyper-focusing on miniscule and inconsequential details. Secretly, she was enjoying the effect she had on him, but she felt terrible that everyone around him had to deal with those effects as well. When he was struggling to stand on the swivel chair, she thought he was painfully cute. Within a minute however, when he struggled to simply thank these people who had devoted themselves to the campaign with a dedication she found inspiring, she questioned what it even was she loved about him.

She decided that she was going have to pick up his slack because frankly, he wasn’t being helpful to anyone at the moment. The Santoses were at their home in the suburbs, hopefully finding ways to stay busy and relaxed. She hadn’t seen Leo in quite some time, but she hoped he was also enjoying a relatively peaceful quiet before the storm. Senior campaign staff had no problem keeping busy and the entire campaign staff had specific tasks to focus on throughout the day. No, it was only Campaign Manager Joshua Lyman who had nothing to do on Election Day. If he was in a better headspace, he may have found it in him to lead with grace and gratitude, but she saw that was not going to happen today. She just couldn’t let him out of her sight.

He managed to disappear for a while, right when the exit poll data started to come in. She called him and was amused to hear it sounded like he was at a Foo Fighters concert. So that’s where he landed after spinning out for the last few hours…When he got back to the war room, she could see that he had wound himself into a ball of stress so tight, she could only think of one way to help him (and anyone else who would have to come in contact with him today). She slyly suggested they go for a walk, or something…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 12:00 p.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

He couldn’t quite explain what was going on with him. Well, besides a severe lack of sleep. And nagging guilt that he wasn’t doing things right with Donna. And nagging guilt that he was failing as Campaign Manager. And nagging guilt that he had missed something important in the last few weeks that was going to cause them to lose.

He had never been any good at handling his emotions when he felt like he was disappointing people. And he felt like he was disappointing a lot of people right now. As Campaign Manager, Leo had been steady and reassuring and comported himself with cool confidence. Josh knew that he and Leo were very different people, but it made him feel like a small, stupid child that he couldn’t gracefully emulate his mentor. Plus, he hadn’t seen or heard from Leo all day which really made him feel alone. On top of that, the Congressman was with his family at his home and they hadn’t spoken much today either. He was really starting to get down on himself and feel isolated.

Of course, he had Donna. His Donnatella. He knew he hadn’t been disappointing to her last night, but he was afraid he had completely botched it today. She was so calm and collected that it was impossible to tell what was actually going on in her mind but every time he saw her, he felt like she could see straight through him. When he saw her in the hallway this morning, coming out of her room looking like the consummate professional while he was still in last night’s clothes, he felt that she was leaps and bounds ahead of him. He didn’t know when they had switched roles in their relationship but all of a sudden he was following her cues, looking to her for direction.

He was aimlessly flipping through pages of exit poll numbers, trying to gain control of his thoughts, when he became vaguely aware that Donna was talking to him about taking a walk. He didn’t understand right away but there was no mistaking that “or something…”. His eyebrows shot up at the prospect of having sex with her for the third time in 12 hours. He dropped the stack of papers and once again, scurried after the woman of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 12:15 p.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

By the time he caught on and followed her, she was halfway down the hallway. She was smiling as she opened the door to her room at the end of the hall. She knew there was a greater chance of them being interrupted here but they were on a time crunch and she didn’t want to waste time going to his room. She left the door cracked open and began undressing when he barged in. He had followed her there but still seem surprised at finding himself in her room, with her there, undressing.

She giggled a little and before he could ruin her mood, she practically shoved her tongue in his mouth. They fell onto the bed, frantically ripping each other’s clothes off. Three minutes ago, Josh had been headed towards a downward spiral fueled by exit poll data but all of a sudden, he felt like he was going to starve to death if he couldn’t have all of her in every way. This type of emotional whiplash was not good for his sensitive system…

She could sense his conflicted emotions and determined that, for the next 45 minutes at least, she would get him to think about anything but the election. She stripped off her panties so that she was completely naked and tugged at his boxers. Once he got them off, she rolled them over so that she was on top. She began kissing him softly and writhed her naked body all over his. His hands were everywhere, and she was amazed at the trail of electricity his fingers left anywhere they touched her skin.

She knew exactly how to distract him. She kissed his jaw and neck and spent a few extra seconds licking and teasing his nipples. When she got down to his belly, she shocked him by flipping her leg over his body and turning 180 degrees.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**11/5/2006, Election Day, 12:30 p.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

He couldn’t believe his luck. Apparently this woman who he had been in love with for the better part of a decade was really in to sex… He felt infinitely better about all the fantasies he had through the years knowing that she would have been a willing and active participant. He could do no more than admire the view at first. From this position, he felt like he was looking at the gates of heaven. She was already starting to lick and suck him when he touched her and found her soaking wet. He leaned forward and started licking and sucking like his life depended on it. This type of mutual gratification was so fulfilling and overwhelmingly erotic, he almost didn’t care what happened with the election for a moment.

He was painfully aware of Donna’s tongue and lips around his cock, her breasts and nipples rubbing against his stomach, her clit rubbing against his chest. He re-focused his attention on licking every part of her he could reach in this position. He used his hand to spread her apart and used his tongue to probe every opening. When he felt the familiar tension building in his lower belly, he replaced his tongue with his fingers and used his other hand to gently coax her off of his throbbing erection. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, which nearly sent him over the edge.

“Fuck Donna, you’re perfect.” he said, overcome by love and lust for her. She responded by turning around to face him, and then slowly sinking down on his dick. She sat straight up on her knees and slowly allowed them to spread further apart, impaling herself on him as deep as he had ever been in anyone. His eyes rolled back into his head and he arched his back, almost coming instantly. She stayed still for a minute, allowing him to regain control, and then she started rotating her hips in a steady rhythm.

He hated how close he was to losing it but loved what she did to him and his body. With every rotation, he internally repeated how lucky he was, how beautiful she was, how desperately he needed her. All he said out loud was “Fuck Donna, oh my god!” again and again. He tweaked her nipples and rubbed her clit till they were rocking and moaning together.

“Keep going Josh, I’m so close…” she moaned, and they kept the exact same rhythm and motion until she began convulsing. He sat up and sucked her nipples as she gripped his shoulders and rode him to completion. He rolled her over onto her back when she was done shaking, and kept a slow and steady pace until she opened her eyes. She looked at him with her big, beautiful grin and he gave her the biggest, most dimpled smile he had. She whispered, “come in me Josh.”

He kissed her on her mouth before sitting back on his knees and taking hold of both her ankles. He rested both ankles on his right shoulder, hugged her around her knees and began thrusting. He looked at her and asked, “you okay?” She nodded eagerly and said, “yes Josh, come in me!”

He began thrusting hard, kissing her legs and looking into her eyes. She just had an orgasm, but this new sensation was exploding fireworks inside her. “Oh god yes Josh yes!” she screamed. He thrust as hard as he could a few more times before shuddering deeply and coming inside her. He slumped over her, holding himself up on his elbows. He kissed her briefly on the lips, then rolled over onto his back, sliding out of her.

They lay on their backs, catching their breath, both reflecting on how and why things could become so awkward after having such amazing sex…


	3. Chapter 3

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 1:00 p.m.**   
**Houston, TX**

She was content and satiated, but observed that their tryst may not have had the intended effect on Josh. He was being a spaz, to be honest. First about the water, then about the news, then talking about bringing his Blackberry to bed. She decided to switch tactics and brought up something related to Minnesota’s numbers that had been bothering her. She didn’t know if it was because he was looking for any sort of distraction or because he actually took her seriously and valued her musings, but he followed up and asked for the Minnesota numbers right away. She was about to say something sexy and flirtatious when there was a knock on the door.

She thoroughly enjoyed watching Josh freak out when Ronna asked if he had her. Especially because Ronna had knocked on HER door and he answered, giving up the jig. Donna loved seeing Josh laugh and smile in a moment of levity. She also took their ability to laugh about being busted as a good sign that maybe they could go public with their…whatever this was…sooner rather than later. She just needed today to be over and they would figure it out, win or lose.

Damn, Ronna just said something about her going on tv, she needed to get out of bed. But he looked so goddamn sexy walking towards her with his blue shirt unbuttoned and hair rumpled.

“Ronna says you have to go on tv…your clothes might be a little wrinkled,” he said as he picked up her pants and jacket from across the room. He shook her clothes out and gently laid them over the chair before picking up her bra and panties and tossing them to her as she lay in the bed, watching him move about the room. She wished she could understand what was going on in his head, but frankly, she wasn’t sure HE understood what was going on in his own head.

Rather than relax, he was moving at double speed. She got out of bed and stood in front of him completely naked, leisurely pulling up her panties and slowly putting on her bra. She knew these were the last few intimate moments they were going to have for a while and she just wanted him to stop and stare for a second, which is exactly what he did. She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips before putting on the rest of her clothes. He continued to just watch her, standing there in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers.

She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup and he followed her, standing in the doorway just as he had done that morning. “You may want to get dressed” she said, looking at him in the mirror, as she brushed her hair. He looked lost and she just wanted to hold him. She looked in the mirror one last time after applying her lip gloss and deemed herself camera ready. She approached him and hugged him around his waist. He immediately reciprocated the hug and rested his cheek on her head as she rested her cheek on his chest. They both sighed, knowing the spell would be broken the second they left the room.

A loud knock on the door broke them out of the reverie and Lou shouted, “Donna, we need you on screen in 5, I hope you’re presentable! Josh, just make yourself useful somehow!” Donna looked up at him and smiled wistfully. “I’d kiss you, but it would mess up my makeup.” In a very un-Josh-like fashion, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Go get ‘em tiger,” he said as he opened the door for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 5:00 p.m.**   
**Houston, TX**

He was unraveling. Since Donna had left the room that afternoon, he felt completely untethered. He knew she was trying to help him relax but now that he had been in her, been so close to her in that way, he was finding it difficult to exist without her. He felt as if he left the last sane piece of himself with her and now he was just an empty shell of a man, screaming about the numbers not adding up.

He knew he wasn’t having another PTSD episode; it had been years since that had happened. But the cumulative lack of sleep, lack of attention to his diet, and extreme stress that he was putting himself under was catching up to him. Until today, he knew what was coming next. He knew that he would wake up alone (if he even slept at all) in some hotel room or another, he knew he was the campaign manager, he knew he had to get Matthew Santos elected as president. The task for the day had always been a foregone conclusion, because he knew what he had to do and Donna or Ronna or Lou would tell him exactly where he needed to be. As of last night, all that was gone.

He didn’t know who the president would be come January 20th. He didn’t know what his job would be come tomorrow. He didn’t know where he would be living in a few months. He didn’t know if he would be waking up next to Donna…All these unknowns were too much.

He had to escape so he went to the roof. He used some of the breathing techniques Stanley showed him, back when he was still having PTSD episodes. He heard the door open behind him and he knew without looking it was Donna. She had seen him in much worse condition than this, in fact she had seen him at his very worst. And she hadn’t left he side then either. Still, it annoyed him that she was out here. Not because he didn’t want her, but because he needed her. “What are you doing out here?” he asked, not unkindly.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 5:00 p.m.**   
**Houston, TX**

She felt responsible for him. Ever since Manchester in 1998, but especially since Roslyn, she subconsciously tracked his movements, kept tabs on his moods, and monitored his physical and mental health. He probably would have been surprised to know that even during the year they spent apart, various sources kept her apprised of his general condition and she usually knew where he was.

She watched him screech about the exit polls and subsequently storm outside, and as if they were connected by an invisible string, she found herself following him. When he asked why she was out there, it was easier to lie about being appointed by the group to check up on him than attempt to explain that her feet brought her out here of their own volition.

She couldn’t help but crack a wan smile as she told him there was nothing left to do. In fact, there was a great deal left to do, it just had nothing to do with the election. She stood next to him without touching him, quietly studying his face. He really looked like shit. It was hard for her to believe that just a handful of hours ago, they were as close as two human beings could possibly be to one another. Now it was like he was a million miles away.

She stayed with him, remaining silent but sturdy and present. She wasn’t going to act like his girlfriend or wife, not until they had _the talk_ , but they had always been partners. He would come back to her eventually, that was a foregone conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**11/5/2006, Election Day, 8:00 p.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

As the results started rolling in, he felt fully detached from his body and the world. There really was NOTHING left to do but wait. He hated himself for being unable to celebrate the win in Pennsylvania, but he was literally incapable of it. He talked to his mom, hoping that she could ground him a little, but he had been just as much of a maniac on the phone with her. He really needed Leo, where was he? Josh didn’t have time to go look for him, he would just tell Annabeth to make sure that he and Leo got half an hour together soon.

He put his musings aside and tried to appear human enough to make public appearances on television and mingle downstairs at the party where the Foo Fighters were playing. He dreaded talking policy and legislation and budget and national security before they even had half the states’ results in, so he ordered Donna to interrupt the conversation he was about to have with the suits in two minutes.

Several excruciating minutes went by and Donna had still not saved him. He made excuses and began searching for her. When he finally saw her, he knew right away that something was seriously wrong. He had only seen that particularly pained look on her face once before, when she had given him the news about his father during the Illinois primary in ‘98…Josh felt his chest seize and his breathing hitch.

No no no no no...this wasn’t happening again. He heard what she said about Leo being found unconscious as if she were at the opposite end of a tunnel, and then everything went black. She must have gotten them to the hospital somehow because he blinked, and they were in an elevator. He jogged toward Annabeth who said the words he knew he would hear… _“He’s dead, Josh.”_ He didn’t know how long they were at the hospital after that but in his mind, he kept repeating a poem from the card Donna had given him after his father had passed on a similar night all those years ago:

_Your body is away from me_  
_but there is a window open_  
_from my heart to yours._  
_From this window, like the moon_  
_I keep sending news secretly._  
_\- “The Window” by Rumi_

Donna did not know that these words, written originally by Rumi almost 1000 years ago, were seared permanently in Josh’s memory. He had received hundreds of notes of sympathy and condolences from people his father and known his entire life, from important dignitaries, scholars and authors, and American political royalty; but a simple card from Donna, who met his father only once in passing, scrawled hastily in her terrible handwriting, was the only note he remembered all these years later.

As doctors at the hospital and then Lou and the rest of the campaign staff talked at him, he thought about the card Donna gave him over eight years ago. He thought about the many nights he felt consumed by grief back then, knowing his dad was gone, and how he would pull Donna’s card from under his pillow and reread the words she wrote, desperate for them to heal him. He thought about Rumi’s words and how Donna, who had known him for less than a year, shared those words that would become a permanent fixture in his thoughts. He thought about the window in his heart to his dad, that he had never closed, and all the news he had shared throughout the years:

_We won Illinois Dad, I think we might have a real shot!... Dad, you’re never gonna believe it, WE WON! Leo did it Dad, Bartlett’s gonna be president!...I got the job Dad, I’m gonna be Deputy Chief of Staff…I’m scared Dad, I think I got hit by a bullet…Dad, I don’t want to die…I miss you Dad but I’m not ready to come be with you yet…Dad, Donna has been here taking care of me and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her…They’re letting me come back Dad, can you believe I survived and get to come back to the West Wing?!...I have what they’re calling PTSD, and I gotta tell you Dad, it really fucking sucks…Dad, I’m dating Amy but I’m not even sure I like her…I miss Donna Dad. You would have loved her… Dad, President Bartlett sidelined me, I’m afraid I really screwed up this time…Well I gotta thank you Dad, I swear if it wasn’t for your relationship with Leo, they would have canned my ass…Goddamnit Dad, was that you trying to get Leo to come wherever you are?!...Leo really scared me Dad, I’m not ready to say bye to him too…Dad, something really bad happened to Donna in Gaza…Dad I need you to do me a favor. Wherever you are, tell them they don’t need Donna yet, she has to stay here with me…She left me Dad, she left the West Wing. I don’t know what to do without her...Dad, I feel like without Donna, I can’t stay at the White House anymore, what should I do?...I’m going for it Dad, I’m going to try to make Matt Santos President…We did it Dad, he’s the Democratic nominee!...Don’t you think it’s Leo’s time Dad? Leo should be Vice President…_

He felt like his chest had been cracked open, his heart was hurting so badly. He took deep breaths and tried to tell himself it was just another window opening up in his heart, this time to Leo. And the first piece of news Josh shared with Leo was a real doozy: _We did it, Leo. The people spoke and elected you to be their Vice President. History will forever honor you. And I will miss and love you forever._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************_

**11/6/2006, the Day After Election Day, 2:00 a.m.**  
**Houston, TX**

She felt the tug of the invisible string, and when she followed it, she found him in Leo’s room. Her heart shattered for him all over again, as her memories went hurtling back to the day she had to tell him his father had passed. She wondered how many times would have to deliver world-shattering news to him. She was willing to, because you know, the good times AND the bad… But god fucking damnit, why did the universe make it so difficult for Josh to be happy sometimes?!

She determined that it was her job to get Josh through this night, everyone and everything else would be okay. When he needed a literal shoulder to cry on, she was there for him to lean on. When he needed the latest results, she was right there with the update. And when they announced that all their hard work of the last 14 months was going to come to fruition, she reached for him from behind and he turned and held on to her as if she were a buoy and he was lost at sea. She had been there for him the better part of the last decade, her presence and support were a foregone conclusion.

She didn’t know where he kept going to mentally since they found out about Leo, but she knew he was slipping away from everything going on around them repeatedly. She didn’t know what was going to happen as far as Leo’s seat, but she knew that Matt Santos was going to be president and that the VP would be a Democrat. She didn’t know what her role in the Santos Administration would be, but she knew she had more options this time around than Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff. And she definitely didn’t know what was going on between Josh and her, but she knew they were both bone tired.

When all was said and done, she and Josh had gotten 2 hours of sleep in the last 36 hours. He had lost his second father and won a presidential election within the last 4 hours. At around 5:00 a.m., they found their way to one another at the after party. She slipped her hand into his and tugged him a little toward the elevator. When they got to her room, she quickly stripped down to her underwear as Josh just stood there, blinking. She managed to get him down to his boxers and pulled him into the bed. She didn’t know much of anything about the future, but she knew that they needed sleep. So that’s exactly what they did, at least for the next 8 hours.


End file.
